Half a Dozen
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: This is the Third in the Flowers Series, comes after The Years That Go By. One Shot. Trench. Rachel has some news for Trent and her girls.


**Don't Own it. Sadly…**

**So, I am going to call this the Flowers Series, because of Rachel's children. Hope you like it. These aren't on a specific timeline. This comes after The Years That Go By. **

Rachel squinted as she stared at herself in the mirror. She turned sideways and ran a hand down her abdomen. It was still flat. She bit her lip and wonder if she should wait to tell her husband. Shaking her head, she left the room, shutting of the light as she went. Trent was sitting at his desk in the library, Calantha and Kalina playing quietly on the floor. Acacia was diligently doing her homework at the large table in the center of the clear space. Every so often, she would rise and retrieve a book then return to her work. Rachel smiled at the picture her family made and her hand went to her stomach again. So far, there was five years in between each of her girls: Acacia was 16, Calantha was 11, and Kalina was 6.

She must have shifted on her feet, because Trent looked up at her. He smiled broadly and sat back. She fully entered the room and cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her. "I…uh…I have some news."

Trent's brow furrowed. "Is everything alright, Rachel?"

"Yes, yeah. It's fine. Um. It's good news." She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach again. Trent jerked to his feet, a grin splitting his face. "There's going to a new addition to our family soon."

Coming around the desk, Trent seized her in a fierce hug. "How far along are you?"

"Maybe two or three months."

Acacia stood. "Mother, you're having a baby?!? Congratulation! That's so exciting. Cala, Lina, we're going to have a little brother or sister!"

Kalina climbed to her feet and tugged on her mother's pant leg. "Mommy, when will they get here? Can I play with them after dinner?"

Rachel chuckled and Trent scooped up their youngest. "No, Lina. The baby won't be here for a very long time. 6 or 8 months. So you'll just have to wait. I'll play with you after dinner and so will Rachel. And tomorrow is the day we go to Aunt Ceri and Uncle Quen's house. So you'll have plenty of others to play with then. Aunt Ivy and Uncle Rynn are going to be there two with their little boy and little girl. Okay?"

The little girl nodded solemnly and asked to be put down. Calantha stepped forward. "Mom, is it going to be like when Lina was born? Are you going to be tired all the time and have no time for anything but work and the baby?"

"Cala!" Acacia gasped.

Rachel shot a worried glance at Trent, but smiled at her daughter. "No, honey. I'm taking a few years off work, unless Aunt Ivy absolutely needs me. I won't take any independent jobs at all, until the baby is at least 4 or 5 years old. Okay? That way I'll be able be here in case ny of you girls need me. The only thing I can't quit is Saturdays with Al."

"But we like Uncle Al."

Rachel looked down at her youngest sharply. "I told you not to call him that, Kalina!"

The girl looked hurt and mumbled. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

Rachel bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Lina, Al is a bad man. I don't want you going near him, okay?"

"Then why do you, Mommy?"

Rachel straightened and closed her eyes briefly. "To keep you girls and your father safe."

Trent hugged her again. "I thank you for that. I love you, Rachel."

When she drew back, the tension was gone from her shoulders. "You're going to be a daddy again."

The elf grinned broadly. "Wait until I tell Quen!"

Rachel grinned. "We'll have more children then they do. You're terrible."

"Did you tell your family yet?"

Rachel's face fell. "Trent, you know Robbie hates what I've made of my life." She glanced at her daughters. "I haven't called Mom yet, but I'm sure she and Donald will want to fly back and stay for the pregnancy."

Trent hugged her and murmured in her ear, "Your brother really does hate me, doesn't he?"

"He hates everything I do and everyone I'm connected with. You should have seen his reaction to Ivy. But can we not think about Robbie for a minute?"

Acacia stepped forward. "I think it's time for a family hug."


End file.
